My secret sister
by Lilly123
Summary: The title tells all...It's about Sakura meeting her sister, Meiko who has some magical powers of her own.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Lilly123  
Genre/Drama/Action/Adventure/some humor  
Rated: pg-13  
FFNet Profile: Lilly123's FFNet Profile  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My secret Sister  
  
Chapter 1: Hi, nice to meet you...  
It was 7:00 in the morning as young Sakura Kinomoto ran down stairs to greet her smiling father and grumpy older brother, Toya.   
  
"Good morning Dad. Good morning Oni-chan."  
"Good morning." They both said.   
They both sat at the table getting ready to eat  
"Oh good morning mom." Sakura said to the picture of her deceast mother in the picture.  
Once their father set down a full plate of pancakes they said all together;  
"Let's eat!"   
They all ate respectfully.  
Then their father broke the silence,  
"Uh...Sakura-chan."  
"Hai."  
"Are you going to be early today?"  
"Hai, I don't have cheerleading practice this afternoon."  
"Okay good, so Toya and I have someone special you have to meet today."  
"Really? Cool! I can't wait to meet this special someone."   
Sakura smiled. Once they finished Sakura left ahead to go to school early so she could get home early to meet that oh so special someone Toya and her dad want her to meet.  
  
The day went by fast...  
  
Sakura ran home quickly.  
  
Once she got to her house she ran in.  
"Ohayo, I'm home." She said while running into the living room. Then once there she froze.  
"Sakura, this is Meiko, she is your older sister, Toya's younger." Her father said.  
'My sister? No way. This can't be happening. Can it?' Sakura thought.  
"Hello, Sakura." Meiko said.   
'S-she's so pretty! Look at that. She has my color hair only straight down to her waist. Look at her eyes they are such a pretty aburn color.  
  
"Meiko...." Sakura said and ran to her. She started crying in her arms. "Meiko, Meiko, Meiko!!!!" Sakura said over and over.  
  
"It's alright Sakura...I finally get to see how much you've grown. Ashitaru." Meiko said softly. 


	2. New student

Author: Lilly123  
  
Genre/Drama/Action/Adventure/some humor  
  
Rated/pg-13  
  
Disclaimer/ I don't own CCS or any of the characters, Blah, blah, and blah  
  
My secret Sister  
  
Chapter 2: New Student  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
The next day Meiko was already downstairs getting ready her family's lunches. Soon her father came downstairs.   
  
"Ohayo, father." Meiko said in her cheery voice.  
  
"Oh ohayo, Meiko, you're up early." He said.  
  
"Hai. I'm getting breakfast and lunch prepared for you guys."  
  
Soon Toya came downstairs. He already said his good mornings.  
  
Meiko looked at the time.  
  
"Oh my I have to get Sakura up." She said and ran upstairs.  
  
Meiko went into Sakura's room she was already brushing her hair and putting it up into two pigtails. Meiko leaned on the door.   
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Oh," She turned around, "Ohayo."   
  
Both of them went downstairs.   
  
They all finished their breakfast. So now;  
  
"It's time to go to school." Said their father.  
  
"Hai." All three of them said.   
  
They all left.  
  
"Hey, Meiko. I hope you have fun today at Toya's school."   
  
"Thanks Sakura. I hope I do. And I would one day like to visit your school."   
  
Sakura smiled. Soon they reached Sakura's school.   
  
"Bye." Sakura said.  
  
"Bye!" Meiko and Toya said.  
  
With Sakura gone Toya could actually spend time with his sister.  
  
"Meiko."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Be careful today."  
  
"Oni-chan, please don't be so over protective of me, like you are with Sakura. I can handle myself."  
  
"Really, be careful. They're really sleazy guys here."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
Meiko smiled as they walked in.  
  
There were a lot of girls talking once they reached there.  
  
"Ah! Look it's Kinomoto-san. He's so hot! Oh my, he has a girlfriend! No fair!"   
  
"No I don't. Everyone this is my sister, Kinomoto, Meiko."  
  
"Ahh! Hi Meiko-chan! Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here." Meiko turned and faced Toya. "C'mon Toya lets go to class."  
  
When they walked far away from the girls Meiko turned and looked at Toya, anger in her eyes.  
  
"Toya, what the hell? I said I could do everything by myself! I don't need your help!"   
  
"What? Of course you do!"  
  
"No I don't! Leave me alone! I can do things for myself!"   
  
"Fine! See if I care!" He shouted.  
  
Meiko stormed off by herself.  
  
The day went by fast. Meiko was nowhere in site. He hasn't seen her all day.  
  
It was lunchtime when Toya met up with Yukito.   
  
"Hi Toya!"   
  
He was quiet.  
  
"Nani? What is wrong Toya?"  
  
"Nothing. You haven't met my little sister yet so you won't understand."  
  
Yuki was really confused now. He knew sister Sakura but he had no idea there was another Kinomoto.  
  
"To-ya tell me about your sister, please."  
  
Toya looked at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Arigato!"   
  
"Whatever, anyway. A long time ago I had a sister her name was Meiko. She would be called a miniature Sakura. Only her eyes are-"  
  
"Like yours Toya?" Yukito said interrupting him.  
  
"What? Yeah. Why?"   
  
Yuki just stared. Toya followed his gaze. And he spotted Meiko eating lunch by herself. But it looked like she was waiting for someone. He was right. Soon Akizuki came up out of nowhere and they were talking, having a really great time.  
  
"Hold on one sec Yuki."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Toya walked up to them,  
  
"Akizuki what are you doing?"  
  
'Ah Toya nothing why." Nakuru asked as she put her arms around him.  
  
"Oh I didn't know you two were going out." Meiko's kind like Tomoyo voice said.   
  
"Nani?" Toya was dumbstruck.   
  
"Ahh! I only wish I could be Nakuru said.  
  
"Oh.uh.Toya."  
  
"Nani?" Toya asked while trying to escape Nakuru's grasp but she let him go.  
  
"Hey see you around Meiko." She interrupted  
  
  
  
"Okay. Bye Nakuru."  
  
So she left.  
  
"Toya I...I am sorry for being such a baka."  
  
"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you."   
  
They both hugged each other.  
  
Soon the lunch bell rang.  
  
"Well I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay! Bye Toya! Yukito! See you two later!"  
  
"Yukito you know my sister?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. Sorry Toya I didn't realize you two were. I thought but I saw the resemblance."  
  
"Hush," Toya put his finger to his lips. "Shh lets go to class."  
  
Yuki nodded and they were off to class.   
  
  
  
Author's note:   
  
Ahhhh! My head his going crazy. Sorry about that the next chapter I'll try to finish! This story has got my head up in a bunch. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well...Bye... @_@ ^_~  
  
Signing off,  
  
Lilly123~ 


	3. A new threat

Author: Lilly123 Genre: Action/ adventure/drama Rated: pg-13 Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anyone of these characters who are really created by CLAMP  
  
My secret sister  
  
Chapter 3: A new threat  
  
It had been about a couple of months since her real family accepted Meiko. Everything seemed to be going great until one day.  
  
"Hey c'mon they might close soon so lets hurry!" A young excited Sakura said as she ran ahead of her sister Meiko.  
  
"Wait, Sakura-chan!" Meiko shouted.  
  
Soon a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes stopped Sakura.  
  
Meiko ran up to them,  
  
"Sakura who is this?" Meiko asked "Oh yeah, after all this time you've only met Yuki and Tomoyo. This is Li, Syaoran." "How kawaii!!! Hi Syaoran! I am Meiko, Sakura's sister! You two look so adorable!!!" Meiko said with stars in her eyes.  
  
Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Please come over tonight! I would like to know more about you! I think I would be really interested to know about your family and it's background!" Meiko exclaimed.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch, "Hoeee! We have to go it's late and dad said to come home by six!" "Oh my! You are right, well then lets go. Are you coming home with us?" Meiko asked. "Umm. Okay, but as long as it's no trouble-" "Oh! It's not a problem don't worry." Meiko looked at him and smiled warmly.  
  
When Meiko walked through the door, Toya walked up to her.  
  
"Hey dad isn't going to be home for another hour or two-" He cut himself off as he saw Syaoran. "Tch. Why is that gaki here?!" Toya growled.  
  
Meiko looked at him funny. Soon Yukito popped up.  
  
"Yuki!" Meiko said straightening up, "I invited Syaoran to stay for dinner tonight!" She said plainly, "Come on you two lets go."  
  
Soon Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the couch with Yukito. They were talking while Toya and Meiko were preparing dinner.  
  
"Do you think it's a problem for me to invite Li-San?" Meiko asked Toya while she was peeling the potatoes.  
  
Toya just kept quiet. Until,  
  
"Of course it is!" He said. "Why?" "Because, he might make a move on Sakura!" "That is crap! Why the hell would a nice boy like Li be so nasty and perverted? He is not what you think!" "How do you know? You just met the boy!" "Well at least I know a nice decent guy when I see one!" Toya laughed. "Why are you laughing? Do you think it's nice being called a "gaki"? No I didn't think so!" "Meiko it's just that you're like me!" "What?" "Yeah! We both are over protective of Sakura!" "Overprotective? I'm just trying to convince you that it would be nice if Sakura and Syaoran did go out with each other. Not now but.one day. She might even marry before me." "What do you mean?" "I'm just saying, she already found her soul mate right?" "You're saying that gaki I mean Li is going to stay with Sakura forever?" "Right. I could tell by the way both of their hearts pound every time they see each other." "How do you know?" "Nothing, nothing. I was just saying silly things." 'But really, I can sense there magic.' Meiko thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by a loud tremor that sent Meiko to the floor. "Ahh!" The rumbling stopped. "Are you okay Meiko?" "I think, but what was that?" "I don't know."  
  
"I'll go find out."  
  
Meiko ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yukito can I see you for a minute?" He nodded. They ran out side. Soon Yukito turned into Yue.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hold on." Soon Meiko transformed into a beautiful goddess. Her long white wings spread out. Her hair beautiful moon midnight's color. Her eyes red sapphires color.  
  
"I feel it! It's coming!" "What are you talking about Serenity?" "Just wait!"  
  
INSIDE.  
  
"Come on Syaoran!" Sakura said and pulled him. They ran all the way to Penguin Park. Sakura took out her phone and called Tomoyo.  
  
Once she put down the phone Tomoyo was there in an instant. With two out fits in her hands she said, "You two please put this on!"  
  
"Okay Tomoyo." Both Sakura and Syaoran said.  
  
Once changed they were ready to fight. Kero showed up and turned into Keroberous.  
  
"Where is Yue?" Sakura asked. "Look up kiddo." Keroberous said.  
  
They all looked up to see Yue and another woman.  
  
"Yue who is that?" "Young mistress of the Clow, I am Serenity goddess of the moon and stars. I also am your guardian. And I will tell you more about myself later. Right now we have to fight! This is something we all weren't prepared for as I see. Ruby Moon said something about this." "What?"  
  
"Sakura look!"  
  
Soon they were face to face with a man that looked like Clow.  
  
"This is your test you must defeat the evil Clow!" "What? How can I?" "Just believe in yourself and the cards. I will be here to help you! Ready! Fight!"  
  
Author's note: End of chapter 3! Finally! Well I wrote this while listening to Avril Lavigne. It was fun how some of the songs went with what I was writing! Well Chapter 4 will be up soon. Please R&R!! I'll be thankful! Bye! 


	4. chapter 4

Author/ Lilly123 Genre/ Action/adventure/drama Rated/ pg-13 Disclaimer/ I don't own any of the characters that were really created by CLAMP  
  
My secret sister  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sakura looked at Clow Reed. His face was full of evil and hatred. He didn't look as friendly as he did when she saw him in her dreams a long time ago when she was smaller. Now the young 12 year old was frightened.  
  
'How do I fight someone as powerful as him?' Sakura thought frantically.  
  
Just then Sakura remembered what her old friend, Eriol said. He said that now he wasn't the most powerful magician anymore. That's right! He made Sakura do a spell to give his power to her father, which her father was, the other, half of Clow Reed. It was strange. Her father had powers of his own and he didn't know that he did.  
  
"Yue!!! That is not Clow Reed!!!" Serenity said looking at him with worried eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yue asked.  
  
"Look, remember Eriol? Well he left giving Sakura's father the rest of his power. This guy is non other than our old enemy." Serenity said.  
  
Yue started to remember. Yes it was all clear to him. * It was an old friend of his who turned his back on him just because he married Serenity, goddess of the moon and stars. His friend, Yushiko was always talking about Serenity. He remembered one day going to Serenity to give her a note that was from Yushiko but once he was there he found her crying. That day he remembered he comforted her, that same day she told him she loved him. So there was nothing Yue could have done to make her forget about him. After a couple of days they were lovers. Soon years went by and they were engaged, then a couple of months went by and they got married. That's when Yushiko got mad and attacked them. It was a huge battle. Yue only remembered his wife shooting him with one of her own arrows. Then she disappeared into the midair. Never to be seen again. Yue used his last strength and blew him away to never return. That same day Clow Reed sealed him and Cerberus. All he could have remembered is what happened earlier that day. *  
  
"Sakura look out!!!!" Yue snapped out of his daydream as he saw Kero grab Sakura as the monster threw out a powerful attack.  
  
"Yushiko!!! Stop it! I know its you. Please tell me! Why are you doing this again, but this time to my master?" Serenity asked.  
  
The man came out of the shadows. Now his features were clear. He had short black hair his eyes golden that of a battosai. His clothes were tattered and torn. His face had a long scar that started from his eyebrow down to his cheek over on the left side of his face.  
  
"Yue.why?" His voice was firm yet scratchy.  
  
"What?" Yue asked.  
  
"You know! Why did you steel Serenity away from me when you knew I was in love with her? Why?" Yushiko was pissed off now.  
  
"So this is a battle over Serenity? A love triangle?" Sakura asked looking confused.  
  
"No! Listen Sakura a long time ago Yue and Serenity were married they were a couple! They were in love and everything! Serenity was different though. Clow never created her like Yue and me. Her power she was created with was that of a dark power. But when she was created she had a heart of hatred that is why Yushiko fell in love with her. Soon Serenity overcame the darkness once she met Yue. That is why she turned into a goddess with wings. Before she was a devil with devious eyes that no one could trust."  
  
"But why are they fighting each other? I still don't get it." Sakura asked.  
  
"The reason for this fight was because a long time ago they had a similar match like this. Only Yue survived. Serenity was banished from our world many years ago."  
  
"I disappeared because of the magic I used was not permitted by my master many years ago," Serenity started saying as she held out a white bow and arrow. " I wasn't allowed to use powers that were to fight for love. This was the same attack I wounded you with. But that arrow was full of hatred of you that you did to my husband." Serenity let go of the arrow. It shot right through his right shoulder.  
  
"You, you bastard!" The spiked hair guy said as he took the arrow in his hands. Soon a blue flash of electricity shown from the arrow as he attempted to pull it out.  
  
"Damn you, you wench!" Yushiko shouted as he used his strength and pulled it out. Blood poured out that trailed down his arm.  
  
"I'll kill you all!!!" Yushiko said as he held out his other arm and shot a blast of fire that headed straight for all 6 of them.  
  
"SHIELD!!!" Sakura shouted then soon a thin barrier blocked the fire.  
  
"C'mon we have to do something to stop him!" Sakura said.  
  
"Letting a little kid protect you, Yue? I thought you were man enough. I guess I thought wrong. No wonder Serenity disappeared, she did in attempt to protect you. But you failed miserably!" Yushiko let out an evil laugh.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
'Sakura, Meiko where in hell did you go?' Toya thought frantically as he raced down the corner. 'Please be okay!!!'  
  
"Well Yue take a pick .who will it be for you to not be able to save first?"  
  
I'll be there by your side in the land of twilight in your dream I will go till we find the sunrise.  
  
"What's wrong? You can't choose? How about your new master?"  
  
You are lost in nightmare deep in blue illusion one more kiss to wake you up come be mine you are mine.  
  
"Yue! Don't listen to him!!!" Serenity said.  
  
I will be there seekin for liminality no destinations to see, I wander in quiet places so dark as eternity.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Yushiko said as he threw an ice blast at Serenity. She screamed so loud as the ice wasn't ice, it was acid. It went through her left leg. Only it left a bruise but blood started to shed from it.  
  
"You how dare you! You'll pay for hurting her!" Yue growled. He turned around to find Serenity's eyes turn a darker shade of sapphire. She slumped over her other leg.  
  
"Serenity!" Yue shouted.  
  
I'm crying, calling your name I'm searching for you.  
  
Toya ran and only to find Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue and some other woman he didn't know.  
  
"Oni-chan!" Sakura screamed as she spotted him.  
  
Yushiko turned around and fired up for another blast then.  
  
"Don't do it!" Serenity shouted as she jumped in front of him. "Don't hurt him! He isn't part of this!"  
  
"What? Have you fallen for some human?" Yushiko asked.  
  
"No! He isn't an ordinary human." She paused waiting for the pain in her leg to subside. "No I haven't fallen in love with him. How can I? Tell me.how can I fall in love with my.own.. brother?" After that sentence she collapsed.  
  
Dreaming in the land of the twilight we are in the land of twilight deep in blue eternity search for liminality.  
  
"Brother?" Toya repeated.  
  
"That wench is a fool.she shouldn't have protected you!" Yushiko said as he took out three icicles and aimed.suddenly is stabbed her leg her arm and her shoulder. The icicles shot her so fast that they didn't realize it until they heard her scream.  
  
Authors Note// aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Finally I'm done with chapter 4! Hey those lyrics you saw it was from the .Hack//Liminality soundtrack the song is called 'Liminality' Well I'll go now chapter 5 will be up soon please R&R!!!!! Bye ~~~~~~~~~Lilly123 


End file.
